Poorly Sam
by Eliblack16
Summary: Request for OctoFiremanSam2016 My take on Fireman Sam episode Poorly Penny. Hope you like it. :)


**Disclaimer- All characters belong to HiT Entertainment.**

"Achoo!"

"Sounds like you are coming down with a bad cold Sam," said Elvis.

"No it's just a sniffle Elvis," replied his colleague.

"Why don't you go home?" Asked Elvis, "Penny could take over from you."

"Penny's been looking forward to her day of for ages, she wants to redo her vegetable patch," replied Sam, "I'll be fine."

Just then the bell rang,

"Lion on the roof, there is a lion on the boathouse roof!" Station Officer Steele came over the intercom.

"Achoo, I think they mean Lyon the cat sir," said Sam

"Oh right, yes... Lyon the cat - I knew that. Have you got a cold Sam?" Asked Station Officer Steele.

"Just a sniffle sir," replied Sam.

"As long as you're up to the job..." stated Station Officer Steele.

Elvis and Sam climbed into Jupiters cab and were on their way.

Penny looked up from her vegetable patch upon hearing the sirens.

 _I wonder what the emergency is_.

When Sam and Elvis arrived at the boathouse, Charlie, Bronwyn and the twins were waiting for them.

"He's up there," explained James.

"Okay, we'll soon have him down. Take me up Elvis," instructed Sam.

Sam climbed onto the platform and Elvis carefully lifted him up.

"ACHOO!" sneezed Sam wobbling on the platform, he heard gasps from below. "I'm fine, it's just a sneeze, Achoo. Oh sorry Lyon."

Elvis lowered Sam and Lyon back to the ground. Sam handed the naughty cat back to its owners. Everyone cheered.

"You sound dreadful Sam," said Bronwyn "should you be at work?"

"It's Penny's day off so I'm needed at the station. It's just a sniffle anyway. Come on Elvis let's get back to the station," said Sam walking back to Jupiter.

Once they were back at the station, the alarm went off again. This time it was a dustbin fire beside the Wholefish Cafe.

Elvis and Sam got back into Jupiter and went to put out the fire.

When she heard the sirens once again, Penny sighed. She wished that she was on duty but reminded herself that she had digging to finish.

Sam and Elvis quickly put out the fire.

"We're sorry to have called you out again," said Bronwyn.

"It's no problem but it's always best to check the barbecue is fully out before you put it in the bin," replied Elvis

There came a sneeze from behind them...

"As soon as you get back to the fire station Elvis, make Sam a hot lemon and honey drink," instructed Bronwyn.

"Good idea," Elvis replied.

...

"The sea is empty dad," moaned Sarah, "We haven't caught a single fish."

"Hmm," pondered Charlie, "lets try somewhere else."

Suddenly, there came a yell from James, he had a bite! Everyone grabbed his fishing rod and heaved.

There came a bang followed by some scraping, the boat had hit a buoy and the propeller had got stuck.

"Oh no, the motor's broken; I'll have to call for help again!" Exclaimed Charlie.

Back at the station the alarms were going off once again,

"An accident at sea, oh it's the Joneses again!" said Station Officer Steele, "Off you go Sam."

"I really don't think you've well enough for this Sam, perhaps I should go instead sir?" asked Elvis

"Sorry Criddlington but Sam is the expert here, he'll have to take Neptune." Said Station Officer Steele and with that he walked off.

"I'll be fine Elvis, I'll just do this last rescue then I'll go home," said Sam climbing into Venus.

Elvis watched Sam go sadly, Sam shouldn't be doing this...

Upon hearing the sirens again Penny found herself heading to the station, she just couldn't stay away.

Sam got into Neptune reluctantly and set off, he didn't get very far before his head started spinning and he felt himself being drawn to the floor of the boat. He reached for his radio and said:

"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm just too ill to do this rescue, I'm putting everyone at risk, you will have to bring Penny in."

"Okay Sam just stay where you are, help is on its way." Instructed Station Officer Steele kindly. He picked up his phone, "Penny?,"

"Yes sir," said Penny walking into the room, both he and Elvis jumped.

"Penny, Sam has fallen ill, can you go down to the quayside and rescue the Joneses, Tom will meet you there," he said.

"Okay Sir," said Sam who made his way quickly to the quay.

Sam lay down in Neptune, his head was pounding, why did he come to work today?

Soon after that he heard a helicopter over head, phew.

Tom lowered Penny down in the winch, she too off the harness and handed it over to Sam when she had reached Neptune .

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "I've just got a bit of a cold that's all.

Sam put the harness over his head and was taken over to the jetty.

Penny went off in Neptune and rescued the Joneses reassuring them that Sam was ok.

Later that day, when Penny had arrived back in the station; Nurse Flood went and looked at Sam, who was in the sick bay. She prescribed him some antibiotics and told him, much to his annoyance, that he should take at least a week of work.

Sam obliged and got into Nurse Flood's car, who gave him a lift home.

For the next week Penny went and visited him before work, he recovered quickly and soon began getting quite restless, Sam couldn't have been happier when Nurse Flood finally said he could go back to work and the people of Pontypandy couldn't have been happier when they heard that their hero was back doing the job he loved.

-The End -


End file.
